Batman lo inesperado
by manuel124
Summary: El regreso de un enemigo, que no se lo hara tan facil a batman
1. Chapter 1

capitulo 1

Batman lo inesperado

(ciudad gotica 12/45 pm callejon del crimen)

batman(bruce wayne): (cada vez que vengo a este lugar recuerdo esa tragica noche recuerdo el sufrimiento de esa noche dos balas dos cuerpos un collar de joyas cayendo una vida destruida.)

batman: alfred llama desde la baticueva.

alfred: señor lamento molestarlo pero parece que victor zsasz tiene secuestrando a varias persona en el motel heaven rest.

batman: gracias penny uno.

batman: me dirijo hacia heaven rest con el batwing golpeare a zsass desde el cielo tendre que roper la ventana si lo calculo bien tendre que caer y asi golpear a zsass desprevenido.

batman: como lo pense zsass se encuentra de espaldas cuando entro me encuentro con algo inesperado.

zsass: batman por fa...vor... termina con esto.

batman: tiene una herida que atraviesa su pecho tengo que llevar a zsasz a un hopistal antes de que se desagree.

batman: primero reviso donde esta los rehenes de zsasz lo que ecuentro es nada es como si se hubiera esfumado.

batman: me dirijo al hospital de gotica atiende rapido a zsasz.

batman: desaperezco rapido y me dirigo a la baticueva.

( mansion wayne 1/25 am baticueva )

alfred: señor estoy seguro que zsasz tomara un descanso por un tiempo.

batman: al parecer no es una herida cualquiera fue ocasionada por una hoz.

alfred: una hoz que practico.

batman: si pero por que una hoz es dificil cargarla y aun asi no es algo que mi larga lista de villano a excepcion de uno.

alfred: el señor crane no se encuentra en arkham?.

batman: escapo hace dos dias aun no lo encuentro tal vez pudo ser el pero no eh revisado la escena del crimen le pedi a tim que revisara la escena.

alfred: el amo tim esta en la escena pensaba que se encontraba con los titanes.

batman: se econtraba por la ciudad asi que le pedi que fuera a investigar.

(ciudad gotica 2/01 am motel heaven rest)

red robin(tim drake): esto es mas que raro como los rehenes escaparon no hubo forcejeo en la puerta el DPG (departamento policial de ciudad gotica).

red robin: no ah econtrado nada lo que me hace preguntar el motivo de por que dejar a zsasz tan mal herido.

red robin: como dijo el reporte policial habia dos personas que zsasz tenia secuestrada pero cuando bruce llego no habia nadie mas que zsasz mal herido.

red robin: pero no parece reconocerlas oh nadie a respondido por ellas no sabemos nada de ellos ni si fueron mujeres o hombres solo se sabe que fue una llamada anonima quien reporto esto.

red robin: tal vez esto suena loco pero tal vez escribio una nota o algo pero eh revisado la habitacion y no hay ni una pista tal vez si intento utilizar vista infrarroja gracias a mi antifaz.

red robin: encontre mi primera pista al parecer las paredes tiene algo escrito son solo numeros si sentidos 19851205 le envio esta informacion a bruce.

(mansion wayne 1/39 am baticueva)

alfred: señor parece que el amo tim tiene informacion nueva de nuestro asesino.

batman: si al parecer esto no pue...de ser.

alfred: que succede señor.

batman: alfred es... la fecha del asesinato de mis padres.

alfred: oh SEÑOR.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2

(asilo arkham 2/25 am celda del espantapajaro)

batman: POVS (el espantapajaros siempre se a denominado el señor del miedo gracias a su toxina lo cual no tengo claro de como acceso a ella tal vez alguien se la dio mientras se econtraba aqui pero eh revisando las camaras de seguridad varias veces y parece que no hay indicio de quien le entrego la toxina no tuvo visitas los ultimos dias por si la toxina se la entrego alguien de afuera lo que llego la conclucion de que fue un guardia de seguridad no es la primera vez que succede esto el ultimo mes uno de los pandilleros de dos caras se hizo pasar de guardia para asi sacar a dos caras de prision)

james gordon: necesitas ayuda con algo.

batman: necesito una lista de los guardias que acesaro a la celda necesitos sus nombres y cuando ingresaron a trabajar al asilo.

james gordon: estaran listo dentro de una algun... uhh siempre sabes escaparte de los momentos.

(casino iceberg 2/39 am oficina edward cobblepot alias el piguino)

el piguino(edward cobblepot): te lo di..je no se donde esta la ultima vez que lo vi fue antes que lo atraparas.

batman: cobblepot se que le diste lo necesario para que crane dejara caer su toxina del miedo sobre el rio gotico el mes pasado.

el pinguino: escuchame te dire su ultima dirrecion donde estuvo suburbio gotico calle eliath wayne direccion 958623.

batman: eso es todo lo que necesito.

el piguino: eso es lo que crees(toma su paraguas con punta afilada pero batman lo detiene y le fractura la nariz).

batman: siempre tienes un as bajo la manga.

(suburbio gotico 2/45 am camino hacia la direccion estimada)

batman: POVS (que relacion tendra crane con esto y por que se econtraba la fecha del asesinato de mis padres tal vez el sab... no,no puede tal vez sea una casualidad aun asi tengo que prepararme a lo que sea)

batman: POVS (llegue al lugar no se que espera pero estoy seguro que no econtrare nada nuevo solo lo mismo de siempre con crane, revisare los pasillos superior la casa tiene dos niveles y un sotano esta fueron de las casas que mi padre construyo gracias a fundaciones caritativas hace muchos años se que el sotano es perfecto para lo experimentos de crane pero no hay señales de el ni un rastro debo llegar a las habitaciones superiores no hay ninguna señal)

?: llego la hora del juicio batman todos tus pecados sera castigandos(saliendo junto una niebla tenebrosa y una voz sombria con su hoz afilada)

batman: no tu no...

fantasma: llego el momento batman el FANTASMA se encargara de que tus pecados sea castigados.

continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo 3

(años antes de los succesos ocurridos ciudad gotica/ mansion diaz)

andrea beaumont: bruce lo lamento se que pensabamos tener esa vida que siempre quisimos pe...ro no puedo.

bruce wayne: podemos dime por favor que eh hecho.

Andrea beaumont: no eres tu solo me tengo que alejar(llanto indiscreptable) por favor bruce solo dejame.

bruce wayne: andrea no

(mundo del mañana años mas tarde) (estallando)

el fantasma(Andrea beaumont): tu me arrebataste todo lo que amaba y ahora te llevare comingo tienes que pagar todos tus pecados.

joker: encerio princesita no tienes una frase menos cliche(joker rie desquiciadamente mientras todo estalla y andrea lo desvanece mientras todo estalla)

batman: ANDREA

(ciudad gotica 2/52 am suburbios de gotica)

batman: andrea(esquiva su ataque rapidamente y trata de patearlo en el adomen y este le hace imposible atacarlo por que este se vuelve intagible)

batman: POVS(aun utiliza esa habilidades teatrales o es la sustancia del espantapajaro no tengo tiempo para averiguarlo debo buscar a crane)

batman: POVS(debo moverme rapido si trato de golpearlo con mi batrang tal vez pueda golpearlo es rapido su hoz destruyo mis batrang de manera rapida no debo dejarme golpeara o este sera mi ultimo respiro)

batman: POVS(suerte que el piso es de madera si puedo romper el suelo bajo su pies caera sobre el sotano lo que me dan tiempo de buscar a crane lo econtre en una de las habitaciones tiene muchas heridas y estan atado por suerte la unidad de gordon llego a tiempo mientras saco a crane y se lo entrego a gordon reviso si andrea escapo pero desaperecio rapido debio irse mientras la policia llegaba)

batman: gordon necesito que avises a arkham y a black gate de que el fantasma a regresado.

james gordon: esta de regreso hace años que el desaparecio si dejar rastro

batman: si pero esta de regreso y quiere vengaza o hacer su forma astracta de justicia.

james gordon: toma se me olvido darte esto antes de irte la lista de los guardias seguridad de arkham.

(calles de goticas 3/15 am)

batman: peny uno responde Andrea beaumont a regresado

alfred: pero no esta muerta

batman: no ella solo desapercio por un tiempo alfred asegurate de revisar la lista de los guardias de seguridad gordon me la dio y revisa el ultimo que se encargo de crane y envia a nightwing a que se encargue de investigarlo.

alfred: señor otra cosa mas.

batman: nada hasta el momento.

alfred: tenga cuidado señor.

batman: gracias alfred tendre cuidado.

(cementerio gotico 3/29 am)

batman: POVS(andrea beaumont y bruce wayne comparte una historia juntos fue una de la primeras mujeres de las que se enamoro y de las primera en desaparecer recuerdo todo con exactitud)

(hace algunos años antes cementerio gotico 10/00 am)

bruce wayne: juro que jamas dejare de cumplir esa promesa protegere gotica hasta mi ultimo aliento.

(al otro lado una mujer le habla a una lapida y bruce wayne la escucha)

andrea beaumont: mama si te lo dije papa se ecuentra bien aun sigue en sus negocios y tu como te ecuentras.

bruce wayne: disculpeme señorita con quien usted estan hablando.

andrea beaumont: con nadie si me disculpa.

bruce wayne: oh disculpeme no queria molestarla.

andrea beaumont: bueno si mi disculpa.

andrea beaumont: si mama ese era bruce wayne.

bruce wayne: disculpeme señorita pero quisera preguntarle con quien habla

andrea beaumont: con mi madre no lo ve.

bruce wayne: ohh

andrea beaumont:y digame que hace un joven como usted por aqui.

bruce wayne: visitando a mis padres.

andrea beaumont: oh disculpeme.

bruce wayne: no se preocupe.

bruce wayne: disculpeme quisiera invi...

andrea beaumont: una cena

bruce wayne: bueno iban a decir otra cosa pero eso suena mejor

andrea beaumont:a las 9

alfred: señor si me permite si su nueva amiga quisiera como lo dice los jovenes un pequeño ¨avento¨

andrea beaumont: jajaj muchisimas gracias

(cementerio gotico ahora 3/33 am)

batman: POVS(despues de que desaparecio ella egaño a todo el mundo figiendo su propia muerte pero hasta yo supe que el egaño a todo el mundo meses mas tarde recibi una carta anonima pero sabia quien era despues del asesinato a manos frias de su padre a causa de la mafia de gotica ella tomo un camino muy diferente la vengaza un camino que yo hubiera tomado si no fuera por todo lo que mis padres lucharon y me eseñaron no seria el hombre que soy ahora)

?: batman me copias.

batman: que succede nightwing

nightwing: ya tengo un nombre alfred me lo dio willia mackezie yo y batichica nos ecargaremos de sacarle informacion donde estas.

batman: en el cementerio gotico llamare a tim para que me ayude a localizar el ultimo paradero de andrea beaumont.

nightwing: pero por que estas en el cementerio gotico?.

batman: solo estoy esperando.

fantasma: BATMAN

(departamento policial de gotica 3/45)

detective bullock: esto no me da buena pinta zsass y el espantapajaro uno malherido de gravedad y el otro con daño fisico que dices a esto gordon estamos lidiando con otro loco ecapuchando.

james gordon: no lo se bullock pero algo grande se esta preparando para esta noche.

polica: señor que suce... oh dios...ARGHHHHHHHH

james gordon: que demonios acaba de succeder bullock prende una luz oh no

el fantasma: james gordon por fallarle a gotica y a sus habitantes merece la pena maxima

CONTINUARA


	4. Chapter 4

capitulo 4

(industria beautmont 12:15 am hace algunos años antes de los succesos ocurridos)

andrea beautmont : vamos bruce quiero que conozcas a mi padre.

bruce wayne : estas segura de esto.

andrea beautmont : vamos bruce no seas un cobarde.

andrea beautmont : hola papa quiero presentarte a alguien.

carl beautmont: hola amor a quien quieres presetarme.

andrea beautmont: quiero presentarte a bruce.

bruce wayne: buenos dias señor beautmont es un honor conocerlo.

carl beautmont: el honor es mio bruce conocian a su padre y usted es muy parecido a el si lo viera ahora estarian muy orgulloso de usted.

bruce wayne: muchismas gracias.

carl beautmont: oh disculpame bruce dejame presentarte a mi contador artur reeves.

artur reeves: un gusto en conocerlo señor wayne.

andrea beautmont: papa eh verdad nunca paras de trabajar jejeje.

secretaria de beautmont: oh disculpeme señor beautmont un hombre llamando jack naiper lo esta esperando.

carl beautmont: disculpeme pero les pedire que deje mi oficina y disculpeme señor wayne(con tono asustadiso)

bruce wayne: fue un gusto en conocerlo señor beautmont(dejando la oficina andrea y el ).

jack naiper: un gusto princesita(entrado a la oficina).

andrea beautmont: ese hombre no me agrada para nada.

(cementerio gotico 3/55 am fecha actual)

batman: quiero saber por que as hecho todo esto lo de la fecha de mis del asesinato de mis padres en la pared, dejar casi muertos a zsass y al espantapajaro y donde esta andrea beautmont.

fantasma: hoy sera el dia en que el demonio de gotica y todos los pecadores pague por todo.

batman: como lo pense(corre rapido y empieza el ataque usando sus punños pero el fantasma los envade y usa su hoz casi cortando a batman pero batman piensa rapido y usa sus batrang electrificado para que golpee la hoz y asi produce suficiente carga electrica para noquearlo)

batman: se termino.

el fantasma#2: no lo creo pecador(atacado a batman en la espalda usando su hoz dejandolo mal herido)

batman: ARGHHHH! no puede ser.

(apartamento de willia mackezie 4/00 am)

nightwing(richard grayson): whoah y yo pensaba que la baticueva era oscura y tenebrosa creo que batman deberia aprender de este sujeto.

batichica(barbara gordon): shhhh! deberias hacer silencio no quieres crees nos descubra.

nightwing: deberiamos revisar su habitacion primero trata de usar la vision de tu antifaz para identificar algo en tu antifaz.

batichica: entedido:

(entra a la habitacion y nada mas hay una cama sofa y un closet cerrado con seguro)

nightwing: bueno no seria el primer tipo malo que guarda algo en su cama que as econtrado batichica.

batichica rompiedo la puerta del closet) es un traje del fantasma y su hoz no solamente eso son varios documentos y planos de arkham,blackgate,industrias wayne, OH NO OH NO(sorprendida)

nightwing: que succede barbara

batichica: son planos del DPG atacara a mi padre.

(lugar desconocido 4/05 am)

voz desconocida: todo esta por comenzar.

voz desconocida#2: gotica y sus demonios pronto sera rependidos por todos sus pecados.

james gordon: dondestoy...qu...e... .

voz desconocida: todavia no es el momento comisionado gordon sus pecados pronto sera saldados(noqueadolo y dejandolo desmayado)

("DPCG" departamento policial de ciudad gotica 4/10 am)

red robin: detective bullock despierte que succedio que paso con el comisionado gordon.

detective bullock: no...recuerdo nada... todo fue tan rapido.

robin(damian wayne): tienes que ver esto este policial tiene las mismas heridas que zsass y crane tiene que ser mas que obvio que fue el mismo sujeto.

red robin: debemos avisarle a batman de esto y la ultima ubicacion de andrea beautmont antes de que algo mas succeda.

robin: y encontrar al comisionado antes de de sea tarde.

(cementerio gotico 4/11 am )

POV'S batman: esos dos me estan recojiendo me llevara a dios sabe donde debo tratar de mover...me an... ARGHHHH!(se desmaya).

(baticueva 4/13 am)

alfred: peny uno a batman me resive por que desde su traje resivo una cantidad de daño enorme en su region de atras batman BRUCEEEEEEEEEEE!.

(suena la alarma de la casa wayne alfred revisa desde las camaras de video y ven que es el comisionado gordon y van abrirle antes de recibir la llamada de redrobin)

alfred: disculpeme se...( y al abrirle se ecuentra con...)

fantasmas1#2#3#: SU HORA A LLEGADO!

continuara.


	5. Chapter 5

capitulo 5

(Residencia Beaumont 6/06 pm Años Anteriores)

Carl Beautmont.— por favor se lo dare... solo dejame buscarlo en el banco sabes que lo pagare salvatore.

Salvatorre.— lo se Beautmont solo es que no confio en ti espero que me entiendas no.

Carl Beautmont.— si..si.. por favor.

Jack Naiper.— no lo se jefe esto empresario siempre olvida quien les dio de comer

Carl Beautmont.— por favor salvatorre te lo pagare solo dejame ir al banco.

Salvatorre.— esta bien Beautmont espero mi dinero mañana temprano y no quiero juegos oh Jack se encargara que esa linda hija tuya tenga una sonrisa mas exaltante.

Jack Naiper.—vamonos jefe todavia hay algunas cosas que terminar.

(Afuera de la residencia Beautmont 6/10 pm)

Bruce Wayne.—creo que esta es la ultima parada.

Andrea Beautmont.—gracias bruce espero verte mañana.

Bruce Wayne.—espera andrea quiero decirte algo.

Andrea Beautmont.—que succede bruce.

Bruce Wayne.—quiero... que estes comingo para toda la vida por eso quiero que te cases comingo por favor(presentado el anillo).

Andrea Beautmont.—OH BRUCE SIIIIII SI GRACIAS!(sonrojada)

Andrea Beautmont.—Bruce se lo dire a mi padre nos veremos mañana.

Bruce Wayne.—estan bien te vere mas tarde(saliendo de la residencia) .

Andrea Beautmont.—nos vemos bruce.

Jack Naiper.—hola princesa.

Andrea Beautmont.—tu(entrado a la casa).

Jack Naiper.—nos vemos princesita.

Andrea Beautmont.—papa tengo algo que decirte (entrado a la casa)

Carl Beautmont.—andrea date rapido haz tu maletas debemos irnos de gotica.

Andrea Beautmont.—que succede papa por que ahora y por cuanto tiempo.

Carl Beautmont.—no queria decir esto pero le debo dinero a un grupo de mafiosos.

Andrea Beautmont.—pero que! espera mama sabia de esto.

Carl Beautmont.— no fue despues de su muerte tenia una deuda de la compañia.

Andrea Beautmont.—por dios!

Andrea Beautmont.—papa no puedo ir contigo debo estar con bruce nos casaremos.

Carl Beautmont.— lo lamento hija pero no podemos ariesgarnos haz tus cosas.

Andrea Beautmont.—POV´S(debo escribrile una carta o algo tiene que saber que debo irme es lo mas correcto por favor amor mio perdoname)

(Mansion Wayne 4/20 recientemente)

Robin.—crees que estara bien.

Red Robin.— espero que si.

Nightwing.— esta despertado mire.

Batman.— que succede que paso con los fantasmas quien me saco de ahi?.

Red Hood(jason todd).— creo que puedo contestar a tu pregunta.

Batichica.— desgraciadamente el tiene razon bruce.

Red Hood.— tenia algunos asuntos inclocuso por eso vine a gotica fue por pura casualidad que te econtre luchado con esos sujetos.

Batman.—los dejaste ir.

Red Hood.— no le dispare a uno por las piernas y deje que escapara le puse el rastreador para que los locariza

Red Robin.—por lo menos sabremos donde se llevaro a gordon barbara lo encontraremos.

Red Hood.—si me disculpa me largare de aqui.

Batman.—no jason te necesitamos aqui creo que se lo que tiene planeado.

Batman.—donde esta alfred.

Nightwing.—lo lamento bruce pero ellos interviniero aqui y tiene a alfred.

Batman.— entoces ya comenzo la guerra.

(asilo arkham 4/27 am)

Guason.— entoces le digo por que tan silencioso amigo no me responde pero aun asi sigo tratado de que me responda el sujeto tiene esa enorme sonrisa y lo unico que queria saber es de donde venia eso y ese silencio tan vacio y muerto y recuerdo que el ya estaban muerto HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Desconocido.—uhhhh

Guason.— sabes me recuerdas a ese sujeto pero te ves un poco mas palido y fantasmal HHAHAHAHAHA.

Guason.— pero no te vez igual al original,sabes ella ya tenia una personalidad cambiate hasta dos caras le tendria problemas en seguirle la corriente HAHAHA.

Fantasma.— Guason hoy sera el dia en que tus pecados sea pagados.

(Arcatillerado de ciudad gotica 4/28 am)

Cocodrilo asesino.—no perdere mis tiempos con ustedes, quiere saber cual es mi pecado inutiles no poder saborear su carne(mientras ataca a los fantasma).

(banco nacional de ciudad gotica 4/31 am)

Dos caras(parte mala).— tenga cuidado basofias infrahumanas antes de que llegue el murcielago o algun loco dizfrasado.

Maliante numero#1.— jefe lo estamos haciendo tan rapido como podemos.

Dos caras(parte mala).— eso la suerte lo decidira mi amigo(mientras la luz se apaga).

Fantasma.— dos caras sus pecados seran castigados.

Dos caras(parte buena).— Dos caras no se ecuentra pero asegurare de que tenga el mensaje.

(parque gotico 4/33 am)

El sombrero.—oh mi querida alicia se vera hermosa para la siguiente fiesta de te no lo cree mi querido amigo, disculpeme por las molestias pero me podria recordar su nombre.

Fantasma.— llego la hora de que los pecadores sufra la condena enterna.

(salon iceberg 4/36 am)

El pinguino.— tienes que doblar la seguridad entedido no tengo tiempo de que batman y sus lacayos este atacado en mi propiedad.

Guardaespalda.—entedido señor piguino estara el doble de pinguino.

El pinguino.— tu si me entiendes(abre la puerta) pero que demo...

El fantasma.— por tus pecados pasados y venideros sufriras la condena enterna.

( baticueva 4/43 am )

Red Robin.— vamos alfred donde estas.

Robin.—no lo econtraras tan facil timothy debieron apagar su comunicador.

Red Robin.—lo se Damian pero no deberias buscar algunas pistas de su paradero en la mansion.

Robin.— ya escanee el area mas de una vez mas de lo que tu busqueda se puede decir.

Red Robin.— oye estoy tratando de hacer lo que puedo.

Robin.— eso no basta.

Red Robin.— ESCUHAME TU...

Nightwing.— calmense ustedes dos yo tambien estoy preocupado sobre alfred pero si peleamos no ayuda eh nada.

Red Robin y Robin.— de acuerdo.

Nightwing.— bien debemos volver a trabajar,barbarra que as conseguido.

batichica.—nada aun, tim estas seguro de que cuando tu y damian estuviero en el DPCG no econtraro nada sobre el paradero de mi padre.

Red Robin.— nada ni siquiera un mensaje en la pared como en el motel.

batichica.— creo que nos estan cansado o es como bruce dijo la mision del fatasma o los fantasmas es la vengaza pero por que quiere vengarze de nosotros?.

Red Robin.— tal vez esa mujer que bruce me pidio que econtrara informacion de su ultima locacion quien es ella?.

Red Robin.— lo unico que econtre es que ella esta muerta pero sabiendo que es un asunto peligroso eh estando investigado en la base de datos de interpool,fbi y otros grupos a ver si hay alguna informacion sobre ella o algun nombre o rostro para identificarla y no econtre nada.

batichica.—se de el fantasma por un reporte que lei antes de conocer a bruce mi padre me pidio que archivara algunos archivo y fue ahi donde lo econtre, tu sabes algo richard.

Nightwing.— nada de nada tal vez bruce sepa algo.

Batman.— (aparece enfrente de ellos) andrea beaumont fue el fantasma original y a la vez una de las pocas mujeres que deje que entrara a mi vida.

Nightwing.— entoces que paso con ella y por que no pudiero estar juntos.

Batman.—ella se habia ido de gotica cuando le propuse matrimonio por que sus padre debia dinero a un grupo de mafiosos.

batichica.—si la recuerdo la heredera de industrias beaumont la compañia quebro hace muchos años por que no tenia quien la dirijiera.

Red Robin.— por que el dueño desaparecio misteriosamente pero no fue asi oh no del todo.

Batman.— ellos desaparecieron por un tiempo cuando la industria quebro se habia dejado un dinero en una cuenta que con el tiempo desaparecio.

Robin.— entoces el padre tomo ese dinero y desaparecio en algun lugar en que la mafia no podia seguirlo ellos lo descubriero no es verdad.

Batman.— si el padre de andrea pago la deuda con su propia vida ellos se ubicaba en europa en el sur de italia.

Red Robin.— entoces andrea supo de su muerte y quiso tomar vengaza duro años elaborado un plan y usando los fondos que sus padre tenia para ella tomar el manto del fantasma y vengarze de los mafiosos que assesinaro a sus padres.

Red Hood.— entoces que paso cuando ella regreso a gotica.

Batman.— la primera vez que me econtre con el fantasma lo confundiero comingo y inculparo sobre los asesinatos de los mafiosos.

Batman.— esa noche descubri quien era realmente en lo succedidos hace años en el mundo del mañana no solamente descubri quien era el fantasma si no tambie quien era anteriormente el guason.

Red Hood.— tu primer gran error como batman.

Batman.— si no olvidare esa noche cuando el original Red Hood cayo en ese pozo toxico en industrias ace quien sabria que jack naiper todo ese tiempo.

Red Robin.— no quiero dañar el momento pero bruce tienes que ver esto(eseñadole las noticias).

viky vale.—ultimas noticias sobrevolado Gotham Highs donde al parecer se forma el pandemonium es como si el gas de el espantapajaro a sido liberado por esta seccion de la ciudad y estoy recibiendo informes de que esto estan tambien ocurriendo en distintas partes de gotica se ven como gente se estan comiendo entre si dios mio esto parece indescriptible.

Batman.— todo ya empieza a encajar.

continuara


	6. Chapter 6

capitulo 6

(Ciudad Gótica área comercial 4/35 am minutos antes de lo sucedido)

desconocido.— Keith hijo donde estas -una madre preocupada buscando a su hijo .

Keith.—mama mira lo que me a reglado ese policía no es verdad que es lindo - mostrando su oso de peluche a su madre.

madre.— Oh dios gracias a que te encontré no te vuelvas a perder así -hablando con su hijo.

madre.— gracias señor por encontrar a mi hijo se lo agradezco mucho

policial.— no se preocupe solo hago mi trabajo.

policial.— debería quedarse para la sorpresa que tiene preparada el centro comercial dice que es algo increíble .

madre.— no lo sé es muy tarde y debo volver mi hijo tiene que ir a dormir está muy pasado de la hora dure un tiempo buscándolo gracias a dios de que es verano al menos no tiene que ir a la escuela.

policial.— no se preocupe el parece que tiene mucha energía.

-alarma policial sonando-

policial.— que sucede central informe.

central .— están sucediendo múltiples disturbio en partes de la ciudad necesitamos apoyo me copia.

-el policial s no se mueve se queda sorprendido mientras una cortina de gas lo cubre estupefacto ve como sus miedos y sus pecados del pasado los atormenta-

policial.— no mary noo...!

Mary .— por que lo hiciste porque me dejaste y me quitaste todo solo para que muriera-el subconsciente del agente-

-mientras la madre sorprendida de esto hechos, ella llega a inhalar el gas del miedo provocado que sus miedos y pecados salga a atormentarla junto a todos los que se encuentra cerca mirando a su hijo ve lo que su pecado hizo-

Keith .— tú zorra cualquiera-grito en una forma cruel y espatosa-

central .— que sucede reporte agente reporte QUE SUCEDE! .— con un grito de desesperación.

(Industrias Wayne 4/45 am)

Robín.— padre .—comunicadose por su comunicador.—estoy aquí como me dijiste.

Batman.— debes hablar con lucius fox el tiene el antídoto contra el gas del miedo.

Robín.— podría ser suficiente para la ciudad? .—preguntadole a su padre.

Batman.— lo será desde la última vez que luche con el espantapájaros supe que necesitaría una cantidad enorme de antídoto si el volviese hacer otro intento de envenenar el rio gótico y fallaba.

Robín.— siempre delante de todos no padre

Mientras tanto lucius fox se comunica desde su sala acorazada utilizando una pantalla.

Lucius Fox.— Bienvenido robin ya estoy terminado la cura pero no creo que sean suficiente para toda la ciudad como veo los ataque se concentra en diferentes partes de la ciudad.— con duda le habla de la situación.

Robín.— no se preocupen ya están siendo controlada la situación.— con una sonrisa en su rostro.

(Asilo Arkham 4/52 am)

Mientras tanto desde la ruta a Arkham una motocicleta se acerca con velocidad.

Canario negro(Dinah Drake) .— Todas están en posición.

desde el interior en Arkham se encuentra Katana.

Katana(tatsu kamashiro).— están comenzado hiedra venenosa están en Arkham la puerta ya está abierta puedes entrar.— Afirmadole a su compañera de equipo utilizando un comunicador.

Canario negro.— Rápido sencillo y seguro.— Afirmaba mientras entraba a las instalaciones.

Katana.— no pierdas tiempo ya están comenzado.— Mientras le abría la puerta principal.

Canario negro.— Entonces si es como dijo bats estos sujetos comenzaron la fiestas sin nosotras .— con un tono sarcástico.

Miraba mientras veían como el gas del miedo afectaba a los reos de Arkham.

(Park Row 4/55 am)

Batimujer(Kathy Kane).— Nightwing donde estas que sucede .— comunicándose con nightwing.

(Lacey Towers 4/53 am)

Nightwing.— Cosas del pasado necesitamos tiempo para que lucius fox prepare el antídoto crees que puedas aguantar .— respondiéndole mientras se encargaba de los que se encontraba bajo el efecto de la toxina del miedo.

(Puente Gótico 4/57 am)

Red Robin.— Nightwing los titanes se encarga de la situación en el puente .— informándole a su compañero .

(DPCG 4/57 am)

Batichica.— chicos me encuentro junto al departamento de policía y no hay ninguna señal de los fantasma y por si acaso hay señal de capucha roja.

(Puente Gótico 5/00 am)

Capucha Roja.— en el puerto observe a uno de ellos le sacare algo de información.—mientras golpea a uno de los fantasma.— por si acaso donde están Batman?.

(Callejo del Crimen 5/00 am)

Batman.—POVS callejón del crimen el lugar donde bruce Wayne murió y el lugar en que Batman nació, siempre vengo cada mes y dejo una rosa pero esta vez no vengo por eso están vez vengo por ellos.

observa a su enemigo mientras este le entrega una carta.

Fantasma.— la hora de responder por los pecados a comenzado te esperamos.

Batman.—si no se preocupen ya reconozco cual es el lugar.— pronuncia esta palabra mientras rompe la carta.

(área desconocida 5/10 am)

Batman.—POVS Todo tiene sentido ahora mi identidad el secuestro de Alfred lo sucesos de esta noche ellos quiere decirme que yo soy el demonio que a corrompido gótica y para demostrarlo secuestraron a mis enemigos ellos saben que yo sé eso quiere ver lo que mis acciones a causado y eso se refleja con mis villanos , pero el único lugar que es suficientemente espacioso para todos ellos es la catedral gotica.

(catedral gotica 5/10 am)

mientras este entra al lugar se encuentra con su juicio un lugar rodeando con sus enemigos y amigos encarcelados en cada rincón de este y sus encarceladores era los mismos fantasma .

Joker.—oh batsy llegaste a la fiesta y a tiempo dime qué te parece las decoraciones.—observando a su adversario con su típica risa burlona mientras este están encarcelado en el centro.

Fantasma.— el momento a llegado de que gótica y sus males sean eliminados.— mientras salía imponente juntos a sus subordinados .— y tu Batman serás castigado junto a ellos .

Batman.—Detenga esto antes de que más inocentes mueran .—reclamando con fuerza.

Fantasma.— nosotros no somos como los males que tú crees combatir lo que somos la solución.

Joker.— uy la típica confrontación entre el bien y el mal algo cliché pero si fuera el tipo malo tendría un rifle apuntado a la cara de Gordon jajajjajajajaja.— vociferando mientras ellos están hablando.

Batman.— no me importa eso lo único que me interesa es donde están el comisionado y los que ah secuestrando.— con un tono imponente.

Fantasma.— eso no es lo único que te importan no es verdad.

Batman.— se que Andrea Beaumont no se asociaría con ustedes.

Fantasma.— algo así pero ella no es nuestra socia ella nos fundo.

Batman.— Que! .—sorprendido mientras estos usan el gas del miedo contra el.

Fantasma.—espero que usted vean dichoso caballero oscuro de que sus más grandes pecados salga a la luz .—observándolo mientras sus subordinados lo rodean .— y otra cosa más espero que ella lo espere.

CONTINUARA


	7. Chapter 7

capitulo 7

Martha Wayne.— Bruce te cuidado puede ser peligroso— declaraba lo que parecía ser la sombra de una mujer de la alta sociedad

Thomas Wayne.— Déjalo está emocionado por esa película que vio— mencionaba su esposo.

Bruce Wayne.— Si ahora ma... — Se detuvo al ver un hombre acercarse a él.

— Mientras que el desconocido se acerca a ellos, saca lo que parece una pistola de sus bolcillos y apunta a los dos padres.

— Bruce no por favor no lo hagan—mama no por favor! —Gritaba el chico al ver a su madre siendo disparando.

— Marthannnnnnn! — Es muy tarde ahora— Manifestaba el hombre al dispararle seguido a su padre y alejándose de la escena del crimen.

— ?por qué¿ — culpándose así mismo por lo sucedido mientras se encontraba en cuclilla viendo los cadáveres de su padre .

— Mientras cambia la escenas nos encontramos en una bodega abandonada.

Batman— Jasoonnnnnnnn! — Exclamaba de preocupación antes de entrar a la bodega antes que esta estalle y mate a su compañero.

—sacaba los escombros para tratar de encontrar a su compañero muerto, al encontrarlo solo lo tomo con las dos manos y lo cargo cuando vemos que la escena cambia de nuevo en lo que parece ser una de las torres principales de gótica.

Bane— Romperé tu cuerpo y a la vez al murciélago— Recitaba su victoria con las dos manos en altos y en lo que parecía ser era al murciélago aferrado a ellas mientras se prepara para romperle el cuello.

— Hoy cae el caballero de gótica— ARGHHHHHHHHH! — Pronunciaba de dolor nuestro héroe mientras lo que parecía ser otro cambio de escenario pero esta vez era una habitación.

— Donde estoy— conmigo cariño, donde siempre debiste estar— Pronunciaba una mujer pelirroja que lo abrazaba incondicionalmente.

— Andrea te extrañe — yo no amor mío— que dices— expresaba con amargura y al ver algunas personas aparecieron.

— Tienes que pagar por todo los que haz lastimado.

Jasón Todd— Es hora de que pagues — Pronunciaba lo que parecía ser al segundo joven maravilla.

—no no lo haga por favor— decía nuestro héroe al tratar de liberarse de sus garras—tiene que pasar pronuciaba los fantasma de su pasado en los que se podía destacar a un joven Jason Todd, Andrea Beautmont, Barbará Gordon atrapándolo.

—PADRE, MADRE POR DIOS! — Pronunciaba con lamento al ver la figura de sus padres— fue tu culpa nunca fuiste lo bastante fuerte — no por favor no fue mi…— exclamaba al ver una figura de un murciélago cruzándose entre el.

—Sabes que esto no existe y aun así te dejas atormentar — pronunciaba lo que parecía ser un murciélago sentado en una vitrina— yo… no… se que hacer— eres más fuerte, que esto vas a dejar que ellos te gane, muchos depende de ti es la hora de que te levantes y luches.

—No lo escuches sabes que es tu culpa, y sabes que la única forma de remediarlo es arrancado la raíz sabes que es la única manera— pronunciaba una mujer pelirroja intentado abrazarlo.

—Vamos mi amor sabes que esto es lo correcto— no tú no eres real ninguno de ustedes, se lo que debo hacer, POR QUE SE LO QUE SOY, SOY LO UNICO QUE SE INTERPONE ANTE LOS DEMONIOS DE GOTICA, YO SOY BATMAN! — exclamaba nuestro héroe al liberarse de su prisión mental.

—Seli…n…a—Despertaba el héroe después de sufrir de la toxina— espero que estés bien porque creo que necesitare tu ayuda pateando a esto sujetos de donde vinieron— Decía una mujer con lo que parece ser un traje de gato liberándolo de su celda.

—Esto termino pecadores de got…..—Es silenciado por un puñetazo de Batman— mantente alerta ellos podría usar los efectos del gas del miedo.

—Tratare— pronunciaba mientras golpeaba a dos de ellos juntos — a tu derecha — exclamaba al sacar dos batarangs para golpear a sus enemigos que se oponía a gatubela— gracias.

(Centro comercial gótico 5/25 am)

—Enserio no deberías perder tiempo con esto, donde demonio esta el antídoto— Pronunciaba capucha roja al enfrentarse a los ciudadanos poseídos por el gas del miedo— aguanta capucha no durara tanto— decía nightwing apartando algunos ciudadanos.

—Si estoy seguro que vendrá y cuando lo haga ya estaremos muertos — te un poco de fe capucha no sabes lo que ese niño puede hacer— exclamaba la batimujer al despejar la zona — gracias a que tenemos esto respiradores así no podremos ser afectado por ese gas— pronunciaba nightwing, pero a la vez noto una figuras extrañas— no.

—La hora termino pecadores es hora de que gótica pague por todos sus pecados— exclamaba uno de los fantasma— eso es lo que tú crees— Pronunciaba capucha al disparar contra él y ver que no le hacía efecto — maldición.

—Su hora a llegado seguidores del murciélago todos caerá uno por uno— decían una multitud que salía de una cortina de humo— esto no puede estar pasando.

(Puente de ciudad gótica 5/30 am)

—Necesito refuerzo parte de los titanes a caído , repito necesito refuerzos— decía mientras sacaba a parte de sus compañeros del peligro— chica maravilla, superboy auxilien a chico bestias y a los demás debemos esperar sacarlos de aquí antes de que les afecte.

—La hora de los pecados a llegado y la hora de gótica a llegado— pronunciaba los fantasma saliendo de una cortina de humo— esto no puede estar pasando — decía red robín mientras reagrupaba a sus compañeros.

(catedral gótica 5/45 am)

—Enserio estos sujetos no saben tratar a una dama— pronunciaba invicta mientras Batman sacaba a Gordon y Alfred de la escena—comisionado necesita su ayuda en el DPCG.

—Sr Pennyworth si desea puedo llevarlo directamente a la mansión Wayne— gracias Batman pero iré con el comisionado, creo que lo necesita en un sitio mejor— puede escotarlo hasta la mansión, y dime Batman como está la situación en el DPCG.

—Batichica está en el lugar debe ir rápido antes que las cosas se ponga peores— Exclamaba mientras veían a gordo y Alfred salir del lugar— entonces nos quedamos solos— creo que no pequeña gatita jejejejje— insinuaba el joker mientras Gatubela lo golpeaba, noqueándolo.

—Vámonos mientras más rápido lleguemos al centro goti…..— que sucede Batman — es Red Robín mando un mensaje y no me recibe algo está mal vámonos — espera que haremos con los con los chicos malos— déjalos avisare a Gordon de que están aquí después de que todo esto pase hay cosas mas importantes que atender, y esta mantenido en esas celdas — bueno tu eres el estratega máximo—Mientras sube por él Batimovil .

(Centro comercial gótico 5/55 am)

—Cuál es el plan Batman —Señalaba Gatubela —distraerlos el tiempo posible, si recuerdo bien este fue uno de los lugares que Nightwing se encontraba antes de que su señal también desapareciera— saliendo del Batimovil se encuentra con uno de los líderes de los fantasmas.

—Batman te esperábamos todos pagara— pronunciaba mientras salía sus aliados entre la neblina de humo— no tienes otro plan.

(algún lugar 5/57 am)

—Bueno ya lo hicimos esperar.

FIN DEL CAPITULO


End file.
